


Diez Minutos

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Dates, Omiai, SenHaku Week, Senhaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: AU / —Esto es un Omiai, una cita concertada para considerar la posibilidad de casarnos, y eres la decimosexta chica a la que veo hoy y es muy probable que no seas la última, así que tienes diez minutos para convencerme de que serás una buena esposa para mí. / SENHAKU WEEK 2020! Día 2: Primera cita.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 14





	Diez Minutos

Apenas Kohaku se sentó en frente de Ishigami Senku, este presionó un botón en un cronómetro, que de inmediato comenzó a correr desde cero.

—Muy bien, tienes diez minutos —le dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¿Disculpa?

—Esto es un Omiai, una cita concertada para considerar la posibilidad de casarnos, y eres la decimosexta chica a la que veo hoy y es muy probable que no seas la última, así que tienes diez minutos para convencerme de que serás una buena esposa para mí. —Frotó su oído con fastidio—. Te recomiendo empezar ahora. Tu tiempo ya está corriendo.

Kohaku frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso esto es una entrevista de trabajo? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber sí este será un buen matrimonio con solo diez minutos?

—Todas las chicas que se presentaron hoy en esta cafetería tienen dos cosas en común. —Levantó dos dedos—. Primero: todas fueron contactadas por mis secretarios o por Asagiri Gen. Segundo: todas buscan mi dinero. Debieron decírtelo, ofrezco una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de que alguna de ustedes acceda a ser mi esposa por determinada cantidad de tiempo. No es de extrañar que muchas se hayan presentado.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —Se mordió el labio—. Aun así estaremos casados al menos unos meses así que deberíamos por lo menos saber que seremos capaces de tolerarnos…

—En realidad puede que necesite que sean un par de años de matrimonio…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solo dos o tres años máximo. —Resopló, cruzando los brazos—. Mi jefe es un entrometido que se niega a venderme su parte de la empresa a menos que le garantice que tendré herederos algún día. He estado mintiéndole con que tengo novia así que necesito una mujer a la cual llevar a su fiesta de este fin de semana y allí haremos todo el acto de que te pido matrimonio y tú, sí es que eres la elegida, deberás fingir tanta emoción que quieres que la boda sea inmediata. Nos casamos el próximo mes y de allí solo será cuestión de que ese entrometido me venda su parte de la empresa y serás libre y rica. ¿Qué dices?

Kohaku lo miró incrédula por un momento, antes de que sus ojos se desviaran al cronómetro que ya estaba marcando dos minutos.

—Bien… No es como que tenga otra opción…

Él alzó una ceja.

—Muy bien entonces. Comienza. Te quedan poco más de siete minutos para convencerme.

Ella se relajó en su asiento, de repente consciente de que habían grandes posibilidades de que no fuera elegida después de todo. Pero valía la pena al menos intentarlo.

—Honestamente, no sé qué decirte. Soy mala cocinera, solo sé lo básico y no hay garantía de que me salga bien. Puedo hacer limpieza pero no es de mis actividades favoritas. Trabajó como fotógrafa y me gusta ejercitarme y estar fuera. Mi única familia son mi hermana mayor y mi sobrinito. Y desde ya te digo que nunca aceptaría acostarme contigo, ni por todo el dinero del mundo —declaró ferozmente.

Ante esas palabras, él sonrió complacido, extrañándola.

—-Bueno, es genial saber que sí hay mujeres con dignidad después de todo. Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona.

—¿Qué quieres decir con...?... ¡Eh, oye! ¡No me digas leona, qué grosero! —Lo miró enfadada, pero el muy descarado solo se rió.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo decirte? Ni siquiera te has presentado.

Kohaku se quedó en blanco.

Oh… claro…

—Soy Hizashi Kohaku. —Tosió incómodamente—. Tengo veinticuatro años —agregó.

—Muy bien, Hizashi Kohaku, dime algo... ¿Qué opinas de la ciencia?

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Entendía que él manejaba una empresa de tecnologías innovadoras, sin embargo todavía se le hacía raro que eso fuera lo primero que le preguntará directamente, y con tanto interés brillando en sus ojos rojos.

—Ja, no la entiendo para nada, era de mis peores materias en la preparatoria. —Hizo una mueca al recordar esa época de su vida—. Pero... —Su mirada se ablandó mientras desviaba sus ojos al techo, pensando en su difunto cuñado—. Conocí a alguien que la adoraba, y me hizo ver la importancia de la ciencia para la humanidad. Desgraciadamente esa persona ya no está en este mundo pero su legado continúa… y la ciencia es una de las formas en la que yo y las personas que amaba pueden sentirse conectadas a él. —Su hermana y ella casi estallan en lágrimas cuando su sobrino les dijo que quería ser un científico, tal como su padre.

Permaneció con sus ojos fijos en el techo por unos minutos, pensando en las tragedias que la habían arrastrado a este punto. Perder a su madre de muy pequeña y a su padre apenas saliendo de la adolescencia, quedándose solo con su hermana que padecía una enfermedad delicada y que por lo tanto dependía totalmente de ella.

Pasaron una época difícil antes de que Chrome llegará a mejorarlo todo y le diera a Ruri la mayor alegría de su vida… No obstante, las tragedias parecían perseguirlas, porque a los pocos años perdieron también a Chrome en un desafortunado accidente, y ahora Kohaku no solo tenía que cuidar de su hermana sino que también de su pequeño sobrino.

Y el dinero que ganaba una fotógrafa, por mucho que adorara su profesión, no bastaba para cuidar de su hermana enferma y de un niño pequeño. Necesitaba mucho más, y cuando Asagiri Gen (ex amigo de Chrome) se le acercó con la propuesta de Ishigami Senku, pensó que era mejor a las alternativas de prostitución en las que había estado pensando, ya que necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente.

—Kohaku… Ya se acabaron los diez minutos, ya sabes. —Eso la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y de inmediato lo miró con pánico, pero él solo rió suavemente—. Está bien, solo te haré una última pregunta… ¿Crees que algún día podrías enamorarte de mí?

La miró muy seriamente y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y un poco dudosa de sus intenciones. ¿No que el matrimonio solo sería temporal? ¿Por qué estaba hablando de enamorarse tan de repente? ¿Acaso creía que algún día podrían convertir eso en un matrimonio de verdad? No estaba entendiendo nada.

Empero, siempre fue una persona muy honesta, y también lo miró con mucha seriedad antes de responderle.

—No. Solo quiero el dinero y volver a mi vida. —Intentó no ser grosera al contestarle, pues también influía en su respuesta que él no parecía ser su tipo de hombre para nada. Aparte de que prácticamente pertenecían a mundos completamente distintos y solo estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo por necesidad.

Y él sonrió completamente encantado al escucharla.

—¡Tienes otros diez billones de puntos, leona! Y también mi mano en matrimonio. —De repente sacó un contrato de varias hojas y lo colocó delante de ella—. Aunque, como comprenderás, tengo muchas más condiciones que las que ya te dije. Tendrás que leer este contrato y sí aceptas te daré un adelanto y el fin de semana comenzará tu papel como mi prometida antes de ir al juego principal y casarnos temporalmente. Necesitaré tu respuesta definitiva para mañana,

A pesar de todo lo que le dijo, Kohaku apenas lo escuchó.

—¿Puedes darme el adelanto ahora? —inquirió ansiosa.

Una vez más se encontró con la ceja arqueada del empresario.

—Temo que no puedo darte nada hasta que firmes y… —Calló cuando ella de inmediato leyó, sin siquiera leer las condiciones.

—¿Puedes dármelo ahora?

Esta vez fue el turno de Senku de mirarla con incredulidad, aunque acabó rodando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros.

—Te daré diez mil yenes en efectivo y el fin de semana nos volveremos a encontrar y posiblemente te dé una tarjeta con muchísimo más para gastar. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

—Perfecto.

Hablaron un poco más de los detalles mientras él buscaba el dinero y finalmente Kohaku se marchó de allí con una copia del contrato y una gran suma de dinero para gastar en las medicinas de su hermana, dispuesta a pronto convertirse en esposa de Ishigami Senku, muy a pesar del hecho de que no lo conocía para nada.

Pero bueno… ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

**Fin.**


End file.
